Emergence
by KamikaziArmada
Summary: In Paragon City, heros reign...but something new is rising against them...something...blighted..


* * *

**A/N:** This story is based on the city of heroes server Virtue, on my, my girlfriends, and one of my friends characters. If I meet you in game I may end up adding you to my story but I'm not sure…it would probably be a small cameo, unless you worm your way into being one of my friends -

This chapter will introduce our heroes, and ill have links to pictures once I get ones of all of the major players in the story.

* * *

Paragon city looks beautiful in the early morning light, the shield walls between blocks shifting the light created by the sun and sending it in all directions, causing a dazzling display of lights for anyone willing enough to get up early. TO anyone seeing this vista, one would have trouble believing of all the crime problems in the city…or the fact that here, heroes ruled and took on that crime problem daily in epic battles that sometimes spanned several blocks, sometimes even going through other neighborhoods.

It was in one such area in Atlas park that sat a bank, and for the most part it was silent…..until the front doors bust open, a group of hellions running out, fear on their faces. Though normally, a heist like this may be easy…they were being chased.

Another form exited the doors, though this time it was an unconscious hellion, hurled into the group running away, knocking them all down. After him stepped the man who had thrown it, a fairly large man. He wore only pants; his chest looking like it was armored, but more organic, not plated, as if it conformed to his body. Up the metal looking substance on his skin, ran almost circuitry like lines, giving him a somewhat TRON-like appearance. Over his eyes and mouth, a pair of goggles and a breath mask sat, along with the beret on his head, allowing no emotion to show from him.

He walked after the four men, who by now had shoved off their compatriot and were again running, all staring at him, before they looked forward. Another Hero stood in front of them, and her arm came up, clotheslining one of them before she turned, spin kicking the other in the head, dropping him cold.

The purple armor on her body, completely covering her but showing enough skin to show she was human, the two armored shoulder pads coming to dangerous looking points. Over her mouth, sat a purple scarf that covered her nose as well, leaving only her eyes showing, her forehead uncovered by her purple hair that fell just above her breasts.

The two men still standing looked at each other while still running. Both were the ones with the money, and the one whose mask let his mouth show smirked, thinking it meant more money for them. Figuring they had nothing to lose, he looked behind him, yelling 'Whore!' back at the hero.

It was right after he yelled this before he turned around that he saw his friend run into a green and grey armored man, his armor taking a much more militaristic look then the woman's, and the glare in his emerald colored eyes evident. He brought a knee up, slamming the man who ran into him, before turning to look at the single remaining man, the one with the money, the one who was running away, who had called the female hero a whore. "What did you call my girlfriend?" he called before raising his hand, a light purple glow enfolding it before he opened it, a bright flash emanating from the palm.

From the Hellions point of view, he was staring at the man, before his entire body was enfolded in the glow of an artificial teleporter and his entire vision flashed. When the flash died half a second later, his neck was in the man's hand, despite the fact the man hadn't moved, and he had been a good thirty feet away.

The Hellion's eyes widened beneath his mask, and he stuttered. The hero smirked at him, saying "that's what I thought..." before choke slamming him, leaving him out cold.

He bent over and picked them both up, looking over where the other two heroes were congregating, the woman having dragged one and dropped him next to his unconscious friend. Another flash, this time of the man teleporting himself, and he dropped the two bodies onto the pile and smirked. "Well…for having been on a day off…" He murmured, glancing at the four hellions, who became five as the TRON man dropped the one he had thrown at the group into the pile, "Seems we found a good bit of excitement in it…hm?"

The beret wearing man scoffed, turning and looking at him. "Excitement?!" he exclaimed, "I walk inside to get some money out of my account so we can get food and I have a man sticking a gun in my face!!...if not for the fact you rigged up that teleporter rig for my costume I would be standing there in full bio armor…" "Dc, for gods sake calm down…" said the woman, raising her hand. "Then you would of just had to wait for Kazi and I to do the job…remember, I don't have to bother with any fancy rigs." To make a point, she held up her hand, a black mist enfolding it before it vanished. "Yes, yes, we know Phe, quit showing off…just because you were BORN with it…" He growled, at which point the man in green armor held a hand up. "Dc91, stand down." "Fine….but she" "You say she started it I'm going to port you into the lake again…now shut up and lets go get lunch like we were suppose to! And no more arguing…I don't care who starts it this time, it doesn't matter how far into atlas park you run, you'll BOTH be in the drink!" he stated, turning to walk off, Phe next to him. DC groaned before following after them. "Fine..."


End file.
